Purin and Taruto's Cook Book!
by kisuteri
Summary: Have you ever wondered what is a TMM character's favourite food? Purin and Taruto have gathered them up and made them in to kooky recipes! XD chapter 11 up! FINAL CHAPTER! How to Make Perfectly Baked Cookies for the TMM characters! Please R&R!
1. How To Make a Banana Candy Feast!

Kumiko: hiiiiii! you may know me as the authoress of Unknown Love, but now i'm the author of this fanfic!!! :D Purin and Taruto's Cook Book!!!!

Purin: you mean, "Purin and Tar-tar-kun's Cook Book!!!" u.u

Taruto: Oh the Humanity!! When will this end?!?!?

Kumiko: stop being so dramatic Taruto....it can't be THAT painful....

Taruto: yes it is!!!! i mean come onnnn! (starts rambling about his pains and suffering in the fics)

Kumiko: ya ya, whatever...(puts tape over Taruto's mouth)

Purin: (pokes kumiko on the shoulder) Kumiko!! TIME FOR THE COOKING!!!!

Taruto: (sob) wah!!!!! i never get to do that anymore!!

Kumiko: next time, Taruto, next time....

Chapter 1 - How to Make A Banana Candy Feast!! XD

Ingrediants:

1 pack of banana candy

1 alien called Taruto

1 monkey called Purin

2 small plastic bags

1 picnic blanket

2 pairs of hands

1 ancient banana candy plushie that only Purin has

Taruto: ......that is one strange list....

Purin: I know! :D

Kumiko: (can't stop laughing)

Instructions:

Take the monkey called Purin and the 1 pack of banana candies, and mix. Both should be blended together well, so that the monkey girl is sorting the candies in to the two plastic bags. To see if it is ready, simply listen to the monkey girl.

Purin: One for Purin! One for Tar-tar!! One for Purin!! One for Taruto!!! (and it goes on and on and on...XD)

Next, once the banana candies are sorted, take the short midget alien and mix in.

Taruto: WHO ARE YOU CALLING MIDGET?!?!?!

Kumiko: um....Taruto.....you realize that you're talking to a cook book??

Purin: XDXD Tar-tar-kun can be so stupid sometimes...XD

Taruto: ......u.u.....

Now, the alien and monkey should be setting the banana candies on to the picnic blanket, with the 2 pairs of hands. You should let the banana candies rest, as the monkey and alien stay back and just stare.

Purin: this is so fascinating!!! :D

Taruto: ........help.....(dies of boredomness)

Kumiko: heh heh heh....(brings Taruto back alive)

Now that the banana candies have had time to rest, get the monkey to bring out the ancient plushie that only she has.

Purin: witness the almighty banana candy plushie!!! :D (gazes in awe)

Taruto: oh god this is boring.....(gazes in boredom and hunger at the banana candies)

Kumiko: hahhaha this is so entertaining!! :D (gazes in amusement)

Wait patiently as the monkey does a weird monkey banana candy god summoning dance, that only she understands. Annoy and pester the alien meanwhile.

Kumiko: (pokes Taruto) :D

Taruto: WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!?!?

Kumiko: (shrugs) i don't know....maybe it's you...do you have a problem??

Taruto: .........you.are.weird.

Kumiko: THANK YOU!! :D

Taruto: .....

Purin: (dancing weird monkey banana candy god summoning dance)

Now that the monkey is finished dancing, even though it didn't do anything, worship the banana candy plushie for about 2 minutes.

Kumiko: this is fun!! (bows)

Taruto: .......this is........stupid....

Finally, eat the banana candies by using the 2 pairs of hands yet again, and carefully rip them and put them in your mouth in a way that only Purin would understand.

Purin: Not like that Tar-tar!! Like this!! (eats candy)

Taruto: I don't see the friggin difference!!!!!!

Kumiko: wow.....he's getting mad....(pops candy in to mouth)

Purin: seeeeeeeee! Watch Kumiko!!

Kumiko: DON'T STARE AT ME!!

Taruto: ........u.u this is so lame....

End of Chapter 1

Kumiko: hahhaha Taruto is right! That was lame!! I hope you readers found it amusing though! XD

Taruto: .......i'm not doing that again.....

Kumiko: well too bad, it's not a one shot fic!! :D

Taruto: .....u.u

Purin: bye readers!! please review to tell all comments or things that we could improve on!!

Taruto: maybe the lame-ness....

Kumiko: (punches Taruto) anyhoo.....Sayonara!! :D


	2. How To Make a Strawberry Alien Statue!

Kumiko: yet again! another chappie! :D

Taruto: joy....

Purin: :D!! which recipe now?

Kumiko: let's see....(picking a TMM character name out of a hat) Ichigo! :D

Taruto: kampai....

Purin: Is it something strawberry??

Ichigo: of course!! strawberry is the best and so is pink, blah, blah (continues talking)

Kumiko: ya ya whatever! (pushes Ichigo out of the fic) let's see...strawberry alien statue?!??! go figure...it's shaped like kish.....

Purin and Taruto: XDXDXD

Kumiko: anyhoo....let's start....

Chapter 2 - How to Make a Strawberry Alien Statue (prefferably shaped like Kish)

Ingrediants:

1 basket of strawberries

1 pink loving neko called Ichigo

1 green haired alien called Kish

1 set of sculpting tools

2 pairs of hands

2 bowls of strawberry ice cream

2 bags of strawberry flavoured candy

Instructions:

First observe the green haired alien and get the idea of what your statue will look like.

Kish: (posing) Aren't I fab and kawaii?? huh? huh? What do you think koneko Ichigo??

Ichigo: Of course!! :D

Then, mix the basket of strawberries in with the strawberry flavoured ice cream, and one of the bags of candy.

Purin: weeee! this is fun!! (sloshing ingrediants together)

Taruto: weee.....fun.......

Kumiko: (covered in the mixture) this is fun! (lick) yummy!

Use the 2 pairs of hands and mold the mixture in to one solid. Leave it to rest for aprox. 2 min. Meanwhile, bother midget alien.

Taruto: midget...?....ah!! the whole world is against me!!

Purin: haha sure Tar-tar-kun! (pokes Taruto)

Kumiko: I agree with Purin!! :D (pokes Taruto)

Taruto: BUG OFF!!

Purin: (sniff) WAH!!!!!!!!!

Kumiko: look what you did....baddddd Taruto

Taruto: um.....bug off to kumiko and not Purin...u.u

Purin: yayayay!! (pokes Taruto) :D

Taruto: .........

Now, take the set of sculpting tools and start carving the statue while studying the green haired alien.

Kish: i'm not letting anyone make a statue of me, unless it's Ichigo!!!

Ichigo: Agree, agree!!!

Purin: who said any of us wanted to stare at you and carve a statue of you at the same time?!? That would be scary!!

Ichigo: hey!! i would!!

Kish: ya!

Taruto: DON'T YELL AT PURIN!!

Kish: wow....so protective.....calm down taruto.....

Purin: :3!!! Tar-tar-kun wuvs me!!

Taruto: no i don't!!

Kish, Ichigo and Kumiko: sureeeeeeee!

Taruto: ........

Once you finish the touches on the statue, decorate it with the remaining bag of strawberry candy.

Purin: weeeee!! (sprinkling candy on Kish)

Kish: not me you insane monkey!! the statue!!!

Purin: oh...heh..heh....my bad!! (spreads candy on statue)

Kish: ...u.u

The statue is now ready, for it to be official, place the statue in front of the pink loving neko and wait for her to worship it.

Ichigo: all hail the kawaii alien Kish!!!! (bows)

Taruto: so much worshipping in this fic......u.u

Fangirls: WE WANT TO WORSHIP!!!

Kish: X.x

Ichigo: NO!! BACK OFF! MY KISH STATUE!! (kills fangirls with strawberry bell bell)

Kish: :D!

Now it is ready to eat, proceed to devour, but only if the pink loving neko allows you to.

Ichigo: BACK OFF!!!! THIS IS GOING ON MY WALL OF KISH'S!!!

Kish: .....n.n''

End of Chapter 2

Kumiko: heh....short once again....not my fault!! wah!! it's so sad!! no reviews!!! (sniffle)

Purin: Anyhoo....if any of you readers, (if there are any) want to suggest a recipe for any of the TMM characters, please review and tell all! :D

Taruto: sure....

Kumiko: hey!! look what I found!! It's Taruto's favourite recipe!! Kawaii Monkey Girl Ca......(interuppted by Taruto)

Taruto: where did you find this?!?!?! (snatches recipe)

Kumiko: your kitchen??

Taruto: YOU RAIDED THE SHIP'S KITCHEN?!?

Kumiko: ya...pretty much, and i found Kish's favourite recipe, and Pai's!! :D what a accomplishment!!!

Taruto: Kish's and Pai's??!? Lemme see!!! (tries to grab recipes)

Kumiko: hahhah! Midget!! (recipe cards are out of Taruto's reach)

Taruto: .......u.u

Purin: Bye bye, and Sayonara readers!!!


	3. How To Make 3 14 Of a Pi!

Kumiko: hiiiiiii readers!! (waves)

Purin: I wuv Tar-tar-kun!!!!! :3 (glomps taruto)

Audience: yes we know purin.....-.-....

Purin: yay! :D

Taruto: (un-glomps purin) ..um...sure...can we get on with this?

Kumiko: whaddever you say taruto, whaddever you say....

Purin: WHADDAEVER!! XD

Kumiko: er....it wasn't that funny...

Purin: I know! :3

Taruto: sure....TIME FOR THE....(interuppted by purin)

Purin: REVIEWS!!! :3

Taruto: heyyyyyyyyy! that's my line!!

Kumiko: actually no....u.u....you said it last chapter...it's purin's turn...

Purin: :3!!

Taruto: .......no comment....

Bakaru-02:

yayayyayay! so many reviews!! :D i'm sho happy!! heh heh...you scare me a little when you laugh that much cala-chan....and only me and purin can hit taruto!!! and don't kill me!!! (hides)

lil-cat-ichigo:

hahha i will update!! :3 (a little TOO triumphantly) heh hehh...just ignore my weird-ness and read...hehehe..sorry if i haven't read your fanfic that often, because i've got loads and loads of homework...(mutters) especially math....(grumbles)

KrysOfDeath:

I can read the headline now!! MILLIONS DIE, CAUSE OF DEATH: LAUGHING!!! hehe..but please, readers, don't kill yourselves reading this....then no one will review!! oh the humanity!!!! (starts crying) oh and hai hai!! i will review! hey waittt, if you killed yourself laughing, does that mean you killed yourself? from reading your Tokyo Mew Mew Online you said that you couldn't die unless you killed yourself...maybe i killed you!! (shocked) naw, can't be, you updated again after all! :D

Taruto: i think she's taking this a litttttttle too seriously..

Purin: i think this is going to make her torture you :D!

Taruto: .......

Lucky Cat:

my reviewers are wayyyy too violent! hai! i will review or i will perish!! (prays that she doesn't die if she doesn't update)

Strawberry Arrow:

XDDDDDD!! OMG!! you love torturing your favourite characters as much as I do!! :D yay! someone like me! :DD i think ichigo won't like that kissing session though....heh heh...

Ichigo: you can't kiss my kish!!!! (glomps kish and locks both of them in a cage)

Kish: ya knowww i could get used to this...(malicious smile on face)

Ichigo: ah!!! help lemme out!!! hey wait...i have the key...heh heh...n.n"

Enjie Yekcam:

heyyyyy great recipe! :D sounds delicious! :d!! paper flavourrrr.....yum...!!! XDXD! if anyone wants to read what Enjie Yekcam's recipe is, and doesn't want to go the review page, here it is! :D!

You'll need:  
1 book of Christmas Carols  
One alien called Tar-tar  
Cookie Crumbs  
Cake batter (any flavor, I like Paper flavor!)  
Monkey called Purin  
2 sets of hands  
5 magazines  
Wolf/Model named Zakuro  
  
Here's how you make it:  
  
1. Have the alien called Tar-Tar get angry at the Carol book and rip it to shreds.  
  
2. Throw those into the cake batter, having the two sets of hands stir the batter thourghly.  
  
3. Wipe hands on Wolf/Model named Zakuro. Toss the Zakuro aside for later use.  
  
4. Have the monkey called Purin eat half of the cookie crumbs and pour the rest into the cake batter.  
  
5. Repeat # 3.  
  
6. Set the batter down and have the alien Tar-Tar stare at it for three hours while Purin reads the 5 magazines.  
  
7. Your cake it ready to eat and it should have the slight taste of silver bels rusted with snow on it!

Anyways, thanks for that Enjie!

Purin: TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!!!! :3

Taruto: aw....(sigh)

Chapter 3 - How to Make 3.14 of a Pi (XD who is this about?? hm...i wonder..XD)

Ingrediants:

1 purple haired alien named Pai

1 short midget alien named Taruto

1 green-haired alien name Kish

1 Pie crust

2 bags of little candies (prefferably in the shape of 3, . ,1, and 4)

4 bowls of vanilla ice cream

10 gala apples (XDD hahha cala-chan!!)

1 professional pie cooking chef

Too much money to count

Instructions:

Get the three aliens to gather all the ingrediants in one place on a table.

Kish and Pai: hyah!!! (whipping taruto)

Taruto: why do I have to do all work?!?!? ouch!!

Kish: because you're younger! :D and your a midget!!

Pai: (nod,nod)

Taruto:....u.u everyone is really against me now!!! T.x

Kumiko: heh heh....good job kish and pai!! (gives kish, ichigo and gives pai, pi XD)

Summon the proffesional cooking chef to start cooking.

Kish: (does summoning like in Yu-gi-oh) And I sacrifice Taruto, to summon the Professional Chef!!!!!!!!

Pai: XDXD (can't stop laughing)

Kumiko: er.....not like that Kish..just pull him in to the fanfic...(pulls chef in)

Chef: hi! :D

Kish: oh...heh heh heh...(puts away fake dueling cards)

Taruto: why the hell did you use me as a sacrifice?!?!?!??

Kish: chill Taruto.....everyone wants to get rid of you...even purin and it wouldn't work anyways....you aren't equal to a professional cooking chef...u.u

Everyone: (nod,nod)

Kumiko: heh heh..

Taruto: .....

While the chef prepares the pie with the ingrediants, take 3 of the four bowls of ice cream, and feed to aliens.

Kish, Pai, Taruto: (strapped to chairs) ah!!! help!! we're being forced to eat ice cream!! heyyy wait...that's not that bad...yum! :d

Taruto: hey who's going to get the fourth bowl?

Kish, Pai, Taruto: (glare at each other)

Kish: mine!!

Pai: mine!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Taruto: MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Kumiko: wow...very agressive..

Taruto: heyyyy wait a minute!! how did you get on our ship???

Kumiko: same as other authoresses....our powers..u.u

Kish: stupid question, Taruto, stupid question...

Kumiko: (eating fourth bowl of ice cream)

Force the midget alien to taste test the pie, and make him eat it until on 3.14 of it is left.

Pai: Eat, Taruto, Eat!!!!!

Kish: (shoving food down Taruto's throat)

Taruto: dis ish gwood!!

Pai: wha?

Kish: nani?

Kumiko: he said "this is good!!"

Pai and Kish: oooooooooooh!

Taruto: u.u.....

Pai and Kish: we want some!!

Taruto: too bad, no more!

Pai: yes there is...3.14 more!!

Kumiko: (takes pie away) your supposed to leave 3.14 left dummy!! (whacks pai on the head)

Taruto: :D now you feel how I feel!!!

Pai: X.x......

Now the pie is done, leave there and let everyone devour the rest.

Pai: FOOD FIGHT!!!

Kish: why waste such yummi food?

Pai: i don't know, i always use it for a fod fight so that's why i don't know what it tastes like

Taruto: then why is it your favourite recipe?

Pai: i dunno, maybe because i always seem to win with it when playing in a food fight....maybe....not sure....maybe i should find out....BY HAVING A FOOD FIGHT RIGHT NOW!! (throw pie at Kish and Taruto)

Kish and Taruto: ahhhhh! hey! you used up all the pie!

Pai: oh and did I mention that i always win because i'm always the first to fight?

Taruto: nope, but since you said "food" fight, not "pie" fight....I HAVE MORE FOOD!! (pelts it at Pai and hands some to Kish)

Taruto and Kish: (bury Pai under pies XD)

Pai: x.X T.x

Kumiko: Ok!! enough!! time to end this chappie!

End of Chapter 3

Taruto: that was so much fun!! :D

Pai: X.x

Taruto: hehe....

Kumiko: ok! no more torturing Pai!

Kish: (puts piece of bread back behind his back)

Pai: Arigatou Kumiko!! you're so nice!! n.n (glomps kumiko)

Kumiko: ah!!!! Pai germs!! I ONLY DIDN'T WANT TO CLEAN UP MORE OF A MESS THAN YOU ALREADY MADE OFF OF MY FANFIC!!! NOW GET CLEANING!!

Pai: X.X....yes, Ma'am!!!!!

Kish and Taruto: (snigger)

Kumiko: THAT MEANS YOU TWO TOO!!

Kish and Taruto: yes Ma'am!!!!

Kumiko: hehhee

Purin: sayonara readers!! please review!! (cute monkey face)


	4. How To Make Pomegranate Wolf Candy!

Kumiko: heyyyyyyyyy!

Purin: Kumiko-channnn! i found Zakuro-chan's favourite recipe!!!!

Zakuro: (whaps purin on the head)

Purin: T.x

Kumiko: (grabs recipe) Pomegranate Wolf Candy...wow..that's sounds good! :D

Zakuro: (whaps Kumiko on the head)

Kumiko: x.T hey!! what are you doing in this chappie anyways?!?!

Zakuro: (whaps Kumiko on the head)

Kumiko: quit it!!

Taruto: hahhaa she didn't hit me! :D

Purin: uh oh...tar-tar-kun shouldn't have said that...

Zakuro: (whaps Taruto on the head really hard)

Taruto: o.o O.o o.O O.O x.X T.x!!!

Zakuro: heh heh heh.....(leaves)

Kumiko: that certainly was.....strange.....

Purin: TIME FOR THE REVIEWS!!!!! :D

Taruto: (sob) T.T

Kumiko: heh heh....

Reviews!!!

Bakaru-02:

yet again you're the first to update....hehe...bad cala....using the cheating way! XD just kiddinggg! muhahahahhahaa!!! I got my Tsubasa!!!! it's so kawaii...! :D muahahha SYAORANXSAKURA FLUFF!! ok maybe i should say this in a CCS story....heh heh...but since this is TMM....TARUTOXPURIN FLUFF!!!!!!! :D

Taruto: ......

Purin: :D

lil-cat-ichigo:

yay! you forgive me for not reviewing your fanfic! :D heh heh! homework is messed!!!!! we should start a homework movement! hai hai? hehhe!! we could change the world in homework!! DOWN WITH THE TEACHERS!! XD

MUAHAHHAHAHA MUAHAHHA!!

Taruto: this homework thing has really gotten to her head...u.u

Purin: Tar-tar? What's 10 to the power of 1000000?

Taruto: O.o! are you doing her homework??

Purin: yep! she said that if i did her homework, she would torture you in every chapter of both her fanfics! :D

Taruto: the humanity.....

Kumiko: my phrase!!!! heh heh..i'm doing my own homework.... n.n''

Enjie Yekcam:

Muahhaha! so true!! Girls ruleeee! Down with the males!!! ALL POWERFUL AUTHORESSES!!! (evil manical laugh)

Taruto: O.o

Purin: (same evil manical laugh as kumiko's) hehe!! i'm coming after you taruto!!

Taruto: meep! it's not my fault!! remember i'm the one that looks like a girl!! (pulls Masaya in) Kill him!

Purin: you've got a point there....hm...(stabs Masaya) :D

Kumiko: okkkkk enough violence coming from you purin...u.u (drags purin away) and don't kill masaya!!! That's my job...hehehe

Masaya: meep! (leaves)

Kumiko: :D

Taruto: .....

dreamcaster555:

no worries! i don't mind another fan! the more the merrier!!! :D and besidesssss your sign in name is like mine!!! YES I WILL UPDATE SOON AS I CAN FROM NOW ON!!

Taruto: (sarcastically) does soon mean almost never? (sniggers)

Kumiko: ....(whaps taruto)

Zakuro: good jobbbb....(pats Kumiko on the head)

Kumiko: bug off!

Purin: O.o

Taruto: it's the math homework...

Kumiko: 3 or more pages out of the text book everytime we have math class...IT'S KILLER!!!

Purin: poor Kumiko....anyhoo......TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!

Taruto: T.T.....

Chapter 4 - How to Make Pomegranate Wolf Candy

Ingrediants:

2 Pomegranates

1 Wolf Model called Zakuro

2 bags of sugar

1 molding tray

1 midget alien called Taruto

1 cute monkey girl called Purin

1 purple haired alien called Pai

1 green haired alien called Kish

2 packs of lollipop sticks

1 bottle of poison

Instructions:

Peel the Pomegranates and then squeeze the juice out.

Pai: (points to Zakuro) does this count as a pomegranate? her name DOES translate in to Pomegranate....(picks up the peeler)

Zakuro: (whaps Pai on the head)

Taruto: (sniggers and squeezes Pomegranate juice on Zakuro by accident) uh oh! meep!

Zakuro: (whaps Taruto on the head)

Pai and Taruto: T.x....

Pour all the juice in to a bowl, and pour one of the bags of sugar in to the bowl and mix.

Purin: Mixy, Mixy, Mixy!!!!

Taruto: Mixy? Is that a word?

Kish: how would we know? we're not humans...u.u

Taruto: good point....n.n''

Purin: MIXY!

Kish: okkkk that's creepy me out.....

Purin: :D

Carefully pour the mixture in to the molding tray.

Kish: (pouring mixture in to molding tray) weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! this is funnnnn!

Zakuro: (whaps Kish on the head)

Kish: What's your damage!?!?!?! You didn't have to hit me!!!!

Zakuro: (points to spilled mixture on the table and points to the word "carefully" in the instructions)

Kish: ............

Place the Lollipop sticks on to the bottom of each of the shapes in the molding tray and then put them in to the fridge for aprox. 10 min.

Taruto: heyyyyy this one looks like Purin! :D

Purin: does it looks cyoottttt? (cute monkey face)

Taruto: heh heh....um....ya...

Kish: (drool) Ichigo....

Pai: um...Kish.....you're drooling on the candy...

Kish: huh? ah! don't touch the cat shaped one! (holds protectivly)

Pai: er....sure.....besidesss i want this one! (points to one that spells out 3.14) :D

Kish: ........

Purin: heyyy look at the this squished alien like one!

Kish: i don't think that's squished....I think it's just short..heyyyy! it's Taruto!!! XD

Taruto: huh? hey! who you calling short?!?! Pink Cat Lover!

Kish: Short Midget monkey lover!

Taruto: Perverted Green haired freak!

Kish: Red haired crybaby!

Kish and Taruto: (glare at each other with electricity between them)

Kumiko: okkkk break it up!

Purin: (puts all the sticks on the candy and sticks them in to the fridge)

Kumiko: goodddd Purin..(pats purin on the head) you can have this extra bag of sugar! :D

Taruto: ohhhh no! purin's going to get hyper!!! run for it!!

Purin: hehhehehehehehHEHHEHEHEHEHEHE!!! (puts Taruto in a cage)

Taruto: ......o.O

When the 10 mins are up, take the lollipops out of the fridge and devour.

Purin: yummmmmmmmMMMMMMM!! (puts taruto in a cage in a cage) XD

Kish: reminds me of my koneko...yummi!

Pai: that's seems wrong....(eats 3.14 shaped lollipop)

Purin: CHOMP! (bites the head off of the midget alien lollipop)

Taruto: ouch!

Purin: :D

Kumiko: (is eating a store bought lollipop) um...i don't think you should eat those...you should read the bottom of the ingrediants list.......u.u

Taruto, Purin, Pai and Kish: (read the bottom of the list)

Pai: 1 bottle of poison....ah! X.x

Kish: X.x

Purin: X.x! (wakes up and eats more of the lollipop)

Kumiko: O.o

Taruto: hehhe i didn't eat any!

Purin: (shoves the rest of her lollipop in to Taruto's mouth)

Taruto: O.O...X.x

Purin and Zakuro: MUHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHAAAAHAHAHHAHAHA!

Kumiko: TIME TO END THE CHAPTER!

Purin: T.T....

Taruto: (comes back alive) T.T (dies again)

End of Chapter 4

Kumiko: (revives everyone)

Pai: why did you make everyone be part of this chapter anyways?

Kumiko: for the ENTERTAINMENT!! XD (plays the tape of the TMM characters making the candy and dying that she taped)

Kish: ..........''

Kumiko: heh....

Taruto: SAYONARA READERS! :D

Purin: ......u.u (whaps Taruto on the head)

Taruto: T.x....

Kumiko: Ja Ne!


	5. How To Make Pudding in a Tart! XD

Kumiko: o.o O.o o.O O.O!

Taruto: wut's with the "o.o O.o o.O O.O!" ??

Purin: (show Taruto the reviews)

Taruto: o.o O.o o.O O.O!

Purin: ......u.u

Kumiko: sho...many....reviews!!!! (plays with them like fluff)

Taruto: i thought you liked fluff.....

Kumiko: i do! (mixes fluff with reviews)

Purin: thus, fluffy reviews! :D

Taruto: ......

Amme Moto:

haha glad you liked it, and I think I have read some of your fanfics...hm....(thinking) i think it's your friend Lynnia and her "KK" obsession that I remember the most.....n.n''

Bakaru-02:

hahahha you weren't the first to review! XD Amme Moto beat you! XD hands Amme a medal) heh heh..no hard feelings cala-chan....heh heh...(gives her second place prize)

lil-cat-ichigo:

gomen ne....I haven't exactly been updating OR reviewing lately....heh heh..please forgive me!! and anyone else wanna join my petition against homework!??! :D

dreamcaster555:

muahhaha maybe our personalities are the same....heh heh...suddenly thinks of evil plan against Taruto) (evil grin)

Taruto: O.o!!

Koyukix:

heh heh....hai my evil and hilarious fanfiction is making you want to watch the wrath of the Mew Mews!! XD and muahhaha! yes I don't have a 5 chappie yet! but now I do! :D now review stalker!!! XD just kidding! n.n''

KrysOfDeath:

clumsy Kish....heh heh....i hope you aren't REALLY dead, if you are, you won't be able to write your fanfictions! iieeeee! (faints)

Ginee-san: (revives Kumiko) u.u....

Kumiko: Arigatou!!! Stalker!

Ginee-san: (bonks Kumiko on the head)

Kumiko: X.x

Kitty Help:

wheeee! thanks for the recipe! here it is:

Mint Mini cakes  
Ingredients  
1 Mint  
1 Pudding  
1 Tart  
2 of blue cake mix  
22 mini cake bakers  
1 oven  
2 large of wing sprinkles

Kumiko: sounds good huh? (goes to make it)

Taruto: ....er you should know that I was tampering with the stove....u.u

Kumiko: (is burnt) !!!!! (kills him)

Taruto: X.x

Sireah:

hahha maybe....hm...i guess a lettuce recipe would be good, but I don't know If i'll make Lettuce's for this chapter, maybe the next one! n.n

Lorien Moore:

yayyyyyyy! you brutally killed Masaya! :D with a lamp too! :D don't worryy Ichigo only likes Kish is my fanfics! :D

Ichigo: MY KISH!

Kish: n.n''....

this is the recipe Lorien made! it sounds goodddd! :d

Keiichiro's Pastry Suprise  
  
(ALL INGREDIENTS FROM LORIENS SUPErMARKET OF THE BIZZARE EXCEPT FOR THE PEOPLE)  
  
1 long haired chef  
  
5 colorful mew mews  
  
3 cute aliens  
  
1 bag of mint candies  
  
1 bag of strawberry candies  
  
1 bag of pomegranate candies  
  
3 boxes of Lettuce-flavored-Pudding  
  
5 eggs  
  
2 boxes of flower  
  
1/2 a cup of milk  
  
1 bottle of Secret Ingredient # 182  
  
1 Insane Otaku/ Queen of Sporks named Lorien  
  
Make Keiichiro mix the pudding and candies in a bowl, while the three aliens make a batter out of milk, eggs, flowers and secret ingredient. have the mew mews pour a little bit of Mew Mew energy into the batter. Ask Lorien if she will let you borrow her Magic-Oven (She will probably say Cheesecake, which means either hello, yes, or yum) Poke the shortest of the aliens until it is ready. Dig in!

Kumiko: (goes to shop at LORIENS SUPERMARKET OF THE BIZZARE EXCEPT FOR THE PEOPLE) :D (finds pillow cream) :DD

Taruto: pillow....cream?

Kumiko: yep! (puts the cream on pillows)

Taruto:........u.u

Kumiko: okeeeee finally finished the review replies! :D

Purin: (has fainted from all the reviews)

Taruto: Purin! (cries) wahhhhh!

Purin: (wakes up) heh heh.....n.n (glomps Taruto)

Taruto:......n.n''

Kumiko: TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE! :D

Taruto and Purin: ......

Kumiko: what?

Chapter 5 - How to Make Pudding in a Tart! (XDDD)

Ingrediants:

1 hyper monkey girl named Purin

1 midget alien named Taruto

4 packs of pudding mix (preferrably banana-flavoured)

1 big tart shell

3 Bananas

Taruto: ....does this have ANYTHING to do with me and Purin's relationship???

Kumiko: you mean you have one?? :DD

Taruto: ....u.u

Purin: n.n! (glomps and nuzzles Taruto)

Taruto: O.o! (blush)

Kumiko: awww! but now we got to get going with the instructions! Ikuyo!

(A/N: ikuyo let's go!)

Instructions:

1. Chop the bananas and prepare the pudding mix. Meanwhile hang the midget alien on a rope tied to the ceiling)

Taruto: X.x

Purin: heh heh heh...(brings him back down)

Taruto: n.n" (glomps Purin)

Kumiko: .....o.o o.O O.o O.O!

2. Now, mix and mush the pudding mix and bananas together.

Taruto: (picks up Purin and is about to put her in to the mixture)

Kumiko: drop that monkey girl!!!

Purin: (still in Taruto's hands) nani?

Taruto: nani? she IS pudding na da! ...u.u

Kumiko: true...but...hey! Taruto is starting to sound like Purin....O.o

Purin: heh heh....my influence! :3

3. Pour the mixture in to the Tart shell.

Purin: (is about to pour the mixture in to Taruto's mouth)

Kumiko: drop that midget! Must I go through this...? u.u...

Purin: nani?? he IS tart na da! ...u.u

Kumiko: Déjà vu.......O.o

4. Put the Tart shell with the mixture inside, in to the refridgerator, and leave it in there for aprox. 10 min.

Purin and Taruto: (trying to shove each other in to the refridgerator)

Kumiko: (pick both Purin and Taruto up) er herm....u.u...

Purin and Taruto: ....heh heh....

5. Now that the dessert has been chilled, it is ready to eat.

Purin: (munch munch!)

Taruto: (munch munch)

Kumiko: it amazes me how fast some people can eat things faster than they can make it....u.u oh, and you two DO realize that you're kind of eating each other and yourselves? ah well...(leaves)

Taruto: (barf)

Purin: (barf) ..hm....ah well! (continues eating)

Taruto:......u.u

End of Chapter 5

Kumiko: that was fun wasn't it? :D

Taruto: hardly...me and purin stuffing ourselves full with each other...that's gross (diguisted)

Purin: (still eating) yummyyyy!

Taruto: ....u.u

Kumiko: okeeee Ja Ne minna-san!


	6. How To Make Lettuce Wraps!

Kumiko: muahhahahhaha! I'm back to continue this on going torture for the midget alien!!

Taruto: ....(twitch) midget...(twitch) alien?!?!??!?!?!

Purin: (draws picture of Taruto's head exploding like a volcano) :3

Taruto: (attemps to attack Kumiko)

Kumiko: (yawn..) poke! (Taruto tips over)

Taruto: .....

Kumiko: heh heh...anyhoooo Review replies! :D

Bakaru-02:

bwahahhaha cala-san! you can't count! :3 wahhh i miss you!! why can't you come to MY school?? mr.groundhog misses you! XD my little side humour....heh heh....shoooo you think you can go ahead of me and watch more FMA huh?? well now you can't! muahahhaahha! because you've watched all of them!!!! (evil grin)

Taruto: i think she's gone crazy.....u.U

Purin: i think she's gone completely sane! :D

Taruto: so you think she was INsane before?

Purin: no...but i think you're insane! :D

Taruto: ........I don't understand why I love you Purin...O.o uh oh!

Purin: nani? wuv meeeeee??! (glomps taruto viciously until he faints) :DDD

Taruto: X.x

Kitty Help:

considering that I already put your recipe in the last chapter, i would think that there's no need for instructions....n.n'' anyways, thanks for reviewing!

dreamcaster555:

hahahhahahhaHAHAHHAHAH! i bow to your genius torture to Taruto! :3 heh heh...(whispers) i have an underground organization of people plotting against Taruto..it's a huge unknown conspiracy....but i don't know if you can join...its run by Purin..(un-whispers) heh heh..no one heard thattttt! (puts on innocent smile) ":D

Taruto: i heard all of that you know....U.u

Kumiko: heh heh...n.n''

Purin: (wearing her anti-Tar-tar badge)

Kumiko: honestly...sometimes I don't get you Purin...

Taruto: I don't get either of you...u.u

Kumiko and Purin: (both pummel Taruto in to the ground)

Amme Moto:

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! (running around in circles) ahhhhh I don't want Lynnia!!!!! helpppppp!!!!!!!!!!!!! Quick! Hide Kish!!!! no wait...hm....heh heh (evil grin)

Kish: what are you thinking???? (freaks out)

Kumiko: oh nothing....(locks Kish in a cage and uses him for bait) Lynniaaaaa!

Kish: O.O (faints)

Kumiko: i was just kidding Kish.....i need you for this chappie!!! wake up you idiot!!!! (slaps him)

Kish: (still unconcious)

Kumiko: ......fine

Ichigo: (pops out of nowhere)

Kish: O.O (is now awake) KONEKO!! (glomp)

Ichigo: let's go Kish...My Lynnia sense are tingling and she's gonna be around to take you away.....(looking around)

Kish: n.n

Kumiko: ....U.u

Lorien Moore:

muahhaha hai! kill all of masaya's clones!!! may i join you? (puts masaya clones in a whac-a-baka machine) BONK! wheeee!

shadow-of-death-13:

eekkkk! don't kill me! i haven't been updating OR reading any fanfics in a longggggg time! so please don't kill me! i'll try and read and review your fanfics as soon as i can! :D

Lady Kuro:

er.....yes i can tell that you're a big fan....n.n'' you've reviewed atleast 5 times....i think...about Zakuro, that wasn't my recipe...that was someone elses that i just put there...anywaysss thanks for reviewing!

Mew Satou:

haha there are too many Kish fanatics around these days....

Taruto: TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!!! :3

Kumiko and Purin: ...(both attack and kill taruto) U.u

Taruto: X.x

Chapter 6 - How to Make Lettuce Wraps

Ingrediants:

1 head of Lettuce

3 bowls of fillings of your choice

1 sauce of your choice

1 timid water goddess named Rettasu (Lettuce)

1 hyper monkey girl named Purin

1 short midget named Taruto

3 bowls of ice cream

Instructions:

Seperate each layer of the lettuce head.

Taruto: (trying to pull Rettasu's hair out) it won't come out!!!

Purin: Tar-tar....don't be a baka....U.u

Kumiko: (gasp) Purin called Taruto a baka! it's the end of the world! (takes out end of the world equipment)

Rettasu: (gets away from Taruto) heh heh..(whispers to Kumiko) why are they so weird?

Kumiko: weren't they always? u.u

Rettasu: good point...n.n''

Purin and Taruto: ......

Now, give each one of the TMM characters a piece of the lettuce head, and get them to fill each of them with their own desired fillings.

Purin: (pouring tart crumbs in to her lettuce piece)

Taruto: (fillling his lettuce piece with banana pudding)

Rettasu: (piling smaller pieces of lettuce in to her lettuce piece)

Kumiko: .....O.o sometimes...I don't know why I even put up with these types of anime characters....

Purin, Taruto and Rettasu: (glare)

Kumiko: U.u''

Begin to fold the lettuce piece, so that nothing falls out.

Purin: (uses her super Purin skills and fold her lettuce wrap so that it is in the shape of Taruto) :3 (chomp) yummy! your head is tasty Tar-tar! :D

Taruto: U.u (folds lettuce piece like a paper crane)(about to eat it)

Purin: (steals Taruto's lettuce wrap) yum! banana puddinggggggg! :3

Taruto: no matter how many times we make things, Purin seems to eat the most...U.u

Rettasu: (eating her lettuce wrap watching Taruto and Purin)

Kumiko: (eating ice cream) are (munch) you two (munch) done yet?(munch munch)

Taruto: didn't anyone teach you not to talk with your mouth full?!?!?

Kumiko: (munch) no....U.u (munch)

Taruto: ....

Purin: FLOWERRRRRRRRR!

Rettasu: ..flo..wer?

Taruto: it's just another one of Purin's random out bursts....U.u

Rettasu: (flower appears on her head)

Purin: HAMMERRRRRRRRR!

Rettasu: hammer!!! (points somewhere)

Taruto: it's just one of her out bursts..nothing to worry about..

Kumiko: then why is that floating hammer charging for your head? (eats more ice cream)

Taruto: (turns around) ....GAH! (gets the hammer full blast in his face)

Purin: ANTTTTTTT!

Kumiko: (crushes an ant)

Purin: JELLO!!

Kumiko: (eating a bowl of jello)

Rettasu: is it just me...or are everyone of Purin's out bursts coming true?

Kumiko: anou..i'm not sure...one time when purin yelled out bomb, a bomb fell down on taruto, and then another time, purin yelled piano, and tons of pianos fell on taruto, and then another time....(still talking)

Taruto: U.u....(shoves Kumiko in a bottle)

Rettasu: is that possible?

Taruto: no idea...but this IS anime isn't it?

Rettasu: point taken (nod,nod)

Purin: CHICKEN!!

Taruto: (turns in to a chicken)

Kumiko: (somehow gotten out of the bottle)(about to say something)

Taruto: not..a....bwak! O.o...word.......

Rettasu: (stiffled giggles)

Purin: END! (giant word "END" falls on taruto)

Kumiko: well, i guess this is the end of this fic...

End of Chapter 6

Rettasu: that was a lot of random babbling.....u.U

Kumiko: true...but all the more torture for Taruto! :D

Taruto: ouchichi....the pain....

Purin: PAPER!

Taruto: (is buried in paper and gets a paper cut)

Rettasu: I pity Taruto...and now i don't! :D

Purin: you have learned well my student..u.u

Rettasu: .........

Kumiko: anyhoo!!!! sayonara!

Rettasu: ja neeeeeeeee!

Taruto: i think purin has had a big influence on rettasu....

Purin: .....(bops Taruto on the head) BYE BYE!


	7. How To Make Chocolate Chip Cookies With ...

Kumiko: Konnichiwa readers to yet another chapter of "Purin and Taruto's Cook Book" aka: More Torture For Taruto! :D

Taruto: ......-.-''

Purin: STRING!

Taruto: (string randomly appears and strangles taruto)

Kumiko: heh heh...that glitch has not been fixed yet...

Taruto: X.x

Purin: LEAF! (yoh appears)

Kumiko: eek! it's Yoh Asakura! XDDD

Yoh: .......

Kumiko: heh....(pushes yoh out of fic and back in to Shaman King) haha ignore that...

(A/N:translation: yoh - leaf)

Kumiko: ok....for the time being so that I can actually finish what I want to say....puts duct tape over Purin's mouth)

Taruto: hey! you can't do that to my monkey girl!

Purin: n.n

Kumiko: (puts duct tape over Taruto's mouth) :DD okkkk so as i was saying, today we will be looking over the secret recipe of Ryou Shirogane! :D

Ryou: (whaps Kumiko on the head)

Kumiko: U.u anyways....TI.....

Ryou: TIME FOR THE REVIEW REPLIES!

Purin and Taruto: O.O

Kumiko: .......o.o o.O O.o O.O! i think being in too many fanfictions has gotten to Ryou's head....

Ryou: (whaps Kumiko on the head)

Kumiko: tomare!!!!!

(A/N: tomare - stop)

Taruto: (miraculously manages to take off duct tape but in doing so seriously hurts his mouth) on with it already! and my mouth is on fire!!

Purin: (doesn't have any duct tape on her mouth but is doing fine) U.u

Taruto: how did you do that?!?!?

Purin: my uber monkey powaas!!! :3

Kumiko: sure....now REALLY time for the review replies!

Lorien Moore:

kampai!!! more Fishy-not-so-bishie-baka clones to whack in the whac-a-baka machine!!! wheeeeee Inuyasha is Mr. Fuzzums!!! i wonder....(Kagome randomly appears)

Kagome: SIT BOY!

Inuyasha: (face is on the floor)

Kumiko: i love entertainment like that :D

Inuyasha: .....

Kagome: (dragging Inuyasha and her back to where they belong)

Kumiko: heh heh......n.n''

Llamachick:

i'm not quite sure that sacrifice would work....because masaya isn't enough to summon Kish....whudda you think?

Masaya: hahahhahah she said "whudda"!!!! XDDD

Kumiko: .....(puts masaya in whac-a-baka machine) DIE FISHY-NOT-SO-BISHIE-BAKA!!!!

Masaya: X.X

Kumiko: my mission here is done, now i will give the remains of this idiot to the people who loathe him.....U.u (gives remains of masaya to angry mob)

Angry Mob: (torture masaya even more)

Kumiko: now i am happy....:3 (gives Llamachick end of the world equipment) :D

dream-angel114:

hai onee-san.....i know who you are......U.u as to your request i am writing a recipe for Shirogane Ryou who is getting on my nerves by whapping me on the head...

Ryou: (whaps Kumiko on the head)

Kumiko: ......(whaps Ryou with a huge uber hammer) ...U.u

Ryou: X.x

Kumiko: now...ti...

Taruto and Purin: TIME FOR THE CHAPPIE!!

Kumiko: you never get tired of doing that, DO you?

Taruto and Purin: iie!

Kumiko: U.U

Chapter 7 - Chocolate Chip Cookies With a Twist!

Kumiko: what kind of recipe is that?!?! dumb blonde....

Ryou: who are you calling a dumb blonde?!? you're the one that's dumb!

Kumiko: (stares at her chestnut-coloured hair) i don't see how that's possible.....U.u

Ryou......-.-''

Ingrediants:

1 pack of Instant cookie dough

1 lock of Shirogane's hair

2 sacks of oranges

Taruto: that is the shortest list we've ever had....

Ryou: and what's that to you midget?

Taruto: .....(steals Kumiko's awesome weapon that somehow knocks people unconcious for hours but can also revive them and uses it on Ryou)

Kumiko: my awesome weapon!! bad taruto!!! (revives Ryou) i need him for this!

Ryou: (is revived) nani?

Taruto: humph! (glares at Kumiko)

Kumiko: ....not my fault! if i didn't revive him there would be no pain for him!

Taruto: on the other hand....:D (give Kumiko a horo horo plushie)

Kumiko: WAI!!!!! ARIGATOU!! (snuggles)

(A/N: i have a weird obsession for Horo Horo of Shaman King....the reason still remains secret even to me -.-....)

Purin: (snuggles Taruto doll Kumiko has given to her for an early christmas present)

Taruto: .....

Kumiko: that reminds me....we will be having a christmas special chappie during the week of christmas! so stay tuned! :D anddd now back to our cooking! :3

Ryou: U.u

First follow to instructions on the pack of instant cookie dough.

Purin: Step one..Pour dough in to a bowl to defrost....(pours wads of frozen money in to the bowl)

Taruto: ....(pours the frozen cookie dough in to the bowl)

Purin: i knew that.....n.n''

Ryou: ....(finishes all the cooking steps in one fast swift move)

Kumiko: O.O wow....you must really make these a lot!

Ryou: n.n

Next scoop out a fair amount of the cookie dough and put them on to a cookie tray in rows.

Purin: wheee! (uses a gigantic spoon and scoops out all the cookie dough and plops it in the middle of the cookie tray)

Kumiko, Taruto and Ryou: O.O

Ryou: .....(yet again does what is to be done in less than a minute)

Kumiko: i have a feeling Ryou is obsessed with this recipe....U.u

Ryou: (whaps Kumiko on the head)

Kumiko: ........!!!!!!!!!!! THAT IS THE LAST STRAW!! (pounds ryou in to the ground)

Ryou: X.x

Taruto: popcorn anyone?

Purin: over here!!

Purin and Taruto: (munch munch)

Kumiko: .....

Now, stick the tray of cookies in to a oven.

Purin: (shoves cookie tray in to the oven)

Taruto: O.O my monkey girl has finally done something right!

Purin: "YOUR" monkey girl? is that what you said Tar-tar-kun?? :3

Taruto: ack! too! cute! to! resist!!!! ahhhhhh! (runs out of the room)

Kumiko: ....er......that was strange.....u.u

Purin: (dazzles everyone with her cute smile) :3

Taruto: (is somehow back in the room) WAI!!! she ish sho kawaiiiiiiiiii!!! (runs out of the room again)

Ryou: this is getting strange now, can i leave?

Kumiko: iie....unless you want me to sic the rabid fangirls on you U.u

Ryou: O.O!! no!!! not that! anything but that!

Kumiko: :D i love seeing people in pain :D

Ryou: .....

Now that the cookies are done, take them out, and with the lock of Ryou's hair, summon the fangirls.

Kumiko: hm....are you sure this is your favourite recipe Ryou? because according to this, there ARE fangirls involved....

Ryou: hai, it is my favourite recipe....and soon you will find out why...(evil grin)

Kumiko: O.o

Purin and Taruto: O.O

Kumiko: ah well, with this lock of Shirogane Ryou's hair, i shall summon....THE FANGIRLS!! BWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!

Ryou: U.u

Fangirls: EEK!!!! RYOU-KUN!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! (try and get to Ryou)

Ryou: ahhh! read the next step! now!!

Enter the fangirls, but to stop them, use the sacks of oranges and pelt them at them.

Ryou: muahahahha!! i shall pelt!! (throws oranges rapidly)

Kumiko: ah...now i see why this is his favourite recipe....

Purin: i don't get it Tar-tar-kun, how is this Ryou-san's favourite recipe?

Taruto: because Purin...there's nothing more that Ryou would like to do is than to pelt oranges at his fans.....U.u

Ryou: BWAHAHAHHA! I MUST PELT!!!

Kumiko: i think it's gotten to his head.....

Taruto: you think???

Ryou: BWAHAHAHHAAAAAAAAA!

(this goes on for a long time, and trust me, when i say long, i mean LONG.)

End of Chapter 7

Kumiko: hai....i would say Ryou has had enough pelting for one day...

Ryou: (in chibi-mode!) (munch munch) yummy cookies!! :3

Purin: my cookies!! (steals cookies and eats them)

Ryou: T.x

Taruto: as i have said before, Purin eats the most......

Kumiko: anou....sure......save me some cookies!! (munch munch)

Ryou: (still in chibi-mode) sayonara! :3


	8. Christmas Special!

Kumiko: hai, as i promised here is the christmas special!! :3

Taruto: chr...is....tmas?

Purin: Kumi-san! Tar-tar doesn't know what christmas is!

Kumiko: ohhhh rightttt! hm....how do we explain this..it happens every year on the 25th of December, and everyone has to give toys to me!!! :D

Purin: Kumiko-san.....U.u

Taruto: nani???

Kumiko: oh all right....on December 24th, the day before christmas this chubby guy in a red suit called Santa Claus leaves presents under a christmas tree filled with decorations and....(interrupted)

Taruto: why does this "Santa Claus" give presents??

Purin: just because he does!! :3

Taruto: U.u....

Kumiko: er.....sureeee.....as i was saying....U.u....sooo he leaves them underneath your tree, and he eats the milk and cookies that people leave out for him and he flies around on a sleigh with 9 reindeer and then...(interrupted)

Taruto: really?!? can he fly like us aliens?? (floats around the room)

Kumiko: U.u.....um...i don't know?!! this is too confusing, you explain to him Purin!!

Purin: hai! :3 (explains to Taruto about a secret monkey organization that sends people bananas for the holidays)

Taruto: really??? they fly around on humans???? wow...

Kumiko: O.O WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN TELLING HIM, PURIN!?!?

Purin: just that monkeys control Santa Claus and then they make him put bananas in everyone's stockings and underneath the tree! MONKEYS RULE THE EARTH!! hehe :3

Kumiko: U.u....er....Taruto...just..you don't need to know what Christmas is...

Taruto: .....but why?

Kumiko: er....because..

Taruto: why?

Kumiko: (ignores Taruto)

Taruto: U.u

Purin: :DD

Kumiko: okeee this Christmas special will be a short story in the beginning and gomen nasai but there will be no recipes today but there's a chance for the next chapter i'll put some in

Purin: does this mean more torture for tar-tar, kumi-san??

Taruto: u.U

Kumiko: hai! :D

Purin: kampai!!!

Taruto: .....

Kumiko: one more thing, this chappie revolves around mostly, PurinxTaruto and IchigoxKish! :3

Chapter 8 - Christmas Special!

"NOOOOOOO! my christmas cookies! They're burnt!!" Keiichiro sobbed and moped at the blackened gingerbread men.

"You'll get over it soon...and that would beeeee rightttt aboutttttt.....now."

"What are you talking about, Ryou? I....wow these cookies sure are black, let's throw them out!!"

Ichigo stared at the stupidity of a certain person and stared out the window of Cafe Mew Mew. Christmas was just a day away and everything was in a panic.

"Let's seeeee, there's Tar-tar to invite, and then there's Kish and then there's Pai, and then my entire monkey tribe!" Purin counted up the list of guests to invite while adding a little bit of her silly charm to it.

"What are you talking about Purin?" Ichigo didn't see why on Earth, Purin would need to invite the aliens for anything at all. "Let me see that list Purin."

Purin handed the list to Ichigo with a cute little innocent smile on her face.

"List of Guests for Christmas...Party?!??! What is this Purin?? What party?" Ichigo pondered what this little monkey girl could be planning and stared at the charming little pictures of three little aliens, one particularly short, with the hair colours of red, green and purple, next aside to the group of little brown monkeys with a banana in each hand.

"My party! I'm inviting people, or aliens, to a Christmas party! Isn't that a good idea Ichigo-onee-san??" Despite the mischevious deeds of Purin, her irresistable grins of innocence made up for it all.

"Will there be tea and biscuits served? I wonder what kind of tea Zakuro-onee-sama would like..." Mint leaned by the frame of the door holding a teacup in one hand and a saucer in the other.

"Hai! And there also will be tons and tons and tons and tons and tons and tons and..."

"Purin!....get to the point...." the pink-haired neko found it cute but annoying that Purin liked to exaggerate things sometimes.

"BANANAS!!!!!" it was quite expected that that would be the ending of Purin's on-going sentence.

"Nani? What about bananas, Purin?" Rettasu walked in to the room with a curious look on her face.

"Purin here, has planned to organize a Christmas party, and in doing so, wants to invite Taruto, Kish and Pai. Oh, and her monkey tribe too...." Ichigo spoke of Purin's idea as if it was the worst thing on the planet.

Rettasu looked at Ichigo with a blank look on her face, "Really Purin? Well....um...I think that's a good idea....don't you think so Mint?"

"Of course it's a good idea if it makes Ichigo irritated, and besides what more does Ichigo want than to have Kish around for the whole day?" Mint sarcasm really got to Ichigo at times like these.

Ichigo stood there looking like she wanted to blow, but was calmed down by Rettasu before Mint could really make Ichigo mad.

During the mini-fight between Mint and Ichigo, Purin crept in to the kitchen to find Keiichiro and Ryou to continue with her party plans.

"Keiichiro-sama? Ryou-san? Do you think you could get these things prepared for my Christmas party tomorrow? Onegaiiiiiii???"

(A/N: onegai - please)

"A Christmas party? That seems like a good idea, did the rest of the girls agree to this too?" Keiichiro actually like the thought of being able to make more baked goods.

Purin looked back at the feuding group in the next room. "Anou....hai! They did!" One of Purin's amazing talents was to keep a straight face while telling lies.

"First things, first Purin. Who's coming?" said Ryou being skeptical.

"Tar-tar-kun, Kisshu-san, Pai-sama, and my monkey tribe!"

"Anou...the aliens I can deal with, but more monkeys? Purin...I think one of you is enough..." Ryou imagined the groups of monkeys doing acts and wrecking the cafe, while eating numerous amounts of food, especially bananas.

"Aw....okay Ryou-san, as long as Tar-tar is coming!" Purin skipped off happily to join her fellow Mews.

"So I guess we should start preparing right Keiichiro? Keiichiro?" Ryou sweat-dropped while watching Keiichiro frantically mixing ingrediants and sticking cookie trays in to the oven.

"Must hurry! Need to make perfectly baked pastries!"

"Ok....then I guess i'll go and get some decorations...."

5 hours later -

"Wai! It's done! Arigatou minna-san!" Purin was jumpy as ever now that they had finished decorating the cafe,

"I'm done most of the cooking! One more batch to go!" Keiichiro carried trays and trays of pastries out of the kitchen and piled them up.

"Anou....Keiichiro, don't you think that's a LITTLE bit too much?" Ryou stared up and down the pile and could already feel the stomache he would have after eating too many of the pastries.

"Anou....Iie." Keiichiro answered shortly and carried on without a care or common sense for that matter.

Christmas Day -

"A party? At Cafe Mew Mew? What a stupid idea... Who's planning it? I bet it's that overly hyper monkey." Kish read the very colourful invitation, filled with pictures of bananas and monkeys, made by Purin.

"Hey! She's my overly hyper monkey! And besides if you think it's such a stupid idea, then I guess you don't have to go. No one would miss you, especially not a certain pink-haired lunatic neko."

"Ichigo?!?! That's right she's going to be there! Then we'd better get going!" Nothing perked up Kish more than the mention of Ichigo.

"Um..Before we go, I think we should prepare. You see this is a "Christmas" party. humans celebrate this holiday by doing a number of festive things, but to cut it short, people give each other presents." Pai stood there explaining what they had to do, while Kish and Taruto stood there...well actually, slumped there, snoring.

Back at the Cafe -

The five mews and Ryou sat down on the cafe chairs and watched Keiichiro rush back and forth putting everything in place.

"Do you think he's taking this a little bit too seriously?" Ichigo could barely keep herself from being dizzy by watching the cook speed around the room.

"You think?" claimed Mint with another hint of her on going sarcasm.

"One for Tar-Tar, one for Purin! One for Tar-Tar, one for Purin! One for Tar-Tar, one for Purin. One for Tar-Tar, one for Purin!" Purin chanted her "Candy sorting ritual" chant and patiently waited for a red-haired midget alien to arrive.

1 minute later -

"WHERE IS MY TAR-TAR?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?"

"You think it's got to her head?" Rettasu asked Mint with a smile.

"WHERE IS KISH!?!?!?" Ichigo panicked just as Purin was.

"Sometimes I don't understand you people...." Zakuro said with a blank expression.

The little bell on the top of the Cafe Mew Mew door rang slightly and three aliens entered.

"TAR-TAR!!!!!!!!!!!!" Purin ran up and pounced the red-haired alien and nearly sufficated him to death.

"Purin!! Can't....breathe!!!!!"

While Purin was glomping Taruto to his death, Kish scanned the room for his koneko.

"Hey, Purin, Keiichiro wants to know if he made enough pas....." Ichigo walked out of the kitchen to find someone she was looking forward to seeing.

"Ichigo! My neko! I knew that you couldn't resist but to have me come here all the time!"

As usual Kish bugged Ichigo, and though she denied her feelings, it was plain to see that she enjoyed it.

Keiichiro came out of the kitchen with a tray of his special cookies and began handing them out.

"For Purin, a Taruto cookie, for Taruto a Purin cookie, for Kish an Ichigo cookie, for Ichigo a Kish cookie, for Mint a tea biscuit, for Zakuro a wolf cookie, for Pai....a Pi cookie, for Rettasu a broken plate cookie, and for Ryou one of his chocolate cookies with a twist."

"How about for you Keiichiro-sama?" Rettasu nibbled at her cookie.

"A chef's hat!!!" Everyone sighed while Keiichiro munched on his "work of art" as he called it.

2 hours later -

"PRESENT TIMEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Purin shouted in Taruto's ear leaving him almost deaf.

Everyone handed out gifts and most of the presents weren't exactly much of a surprise.

"My turn!!!! I give everyone............BANANAS!!!!!!!!!! And for Tar-Tar.......one cute monkey girl with an obsession for a red-haired midget and bananas!!!"

".....Anou....arigatou Purin-chan..."

Later on -

"Look Ichigo! Mistletoe!" the grin on Kish's face grew bigger with a malicious look on his face.

"Eek! Get away from me Kish!! HELP!!!!!!!"

"Tar-tarrrrrrrrrr!!" Purin's piercing scream shot throughout the cafe to Taruto's ears which made him a lot more...hearing-challenged.

Taruto glumly flew over to the hyper monkey and could only imagine what horrors she had in store for him. Apparently, something Taruto wouldn't appreciate. Purin pushed Taruto in the direction where Ichigo was avoiding Kish.

"Lookie up Tar-tar!" As soon as Taruto could realize what was above him, it was too late. Purin planted a light smack on the now red cheeks of "Tar-tar-kun".

"ACK! MONKEY GERMS!!! AHHHHHHH!! COOTIES!!!"

"Do you think we should tell him that there's no such thing as getting "cooties" from the opposite gender?" Pai floated above the frantic chef who was STILL obsessing over his cooking.

"I don't know, (munch) do you think (munch) so?"

"At times, I feel sorry for the stupidity of certain human beings....."

At the end of the party -

"Ja Ne Tar-tar!!!!!!!" Yet again Purin was the loudest voice around and Taruto's ears couldn't stand it.

"Sayonara, Purin-chan..." to everyone's surprise Taruto gave Purin a little peck on the cheek and teleported back home.

"Did....you see that??!" There was a first for everything and this was a first where Mint couldn't say anything sarcastic.

"Ichigoooooo! What do you say I take after Taruto's actions and try it on you?"

To Mint's amusement Ichigo was running around the yard in front of the cafe with Kish chasing her. But sooner or later, Kish caught up with her.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo." Kish kissed Ichigo on the lips and he was off.

Ichigo stood there blushing like crazy, while Pai followed his fellow friends and left.

"This sure has been an.....interesting Christmas...." Ever since the Mews had got together, things in life were....more exciting, Rettasu thought.

End of Chapter 8 -----

Kumiko: wheeeee it's done!!

Taruto: why did you make me kiss Purin?!?!

Purin: tar-tar kissed meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!! :3

Kumiko: but look at her! isn't she kawaii??

Taruto: well...you got a point...but....hey!

Kumiko: :DD and nowww i have presents for the two of you! (gives presents)

Taruto: (opens present) stilts??!?! are you insulting me??

Kumiko: mayyyyyybe.......:D

Purin: (opens present) an empty box?

Kumiko: (grabs taruto by the ear and puts him in the box)

Taruto: ow!

Purin: YAY! I GET TAR-TAR FOR CHRISTMAS!!

Taruto: O.O

Kumiko: now everyone is happy!!! n.n

Purin: :D

Taruto: eh hem....someone over here isn't happy!!

Kumiko: oh that's right, here you go Taruto! (gives taruto another present)

Taruto: (opens it) A PURIN PLUSHIE!! i mean...wow....er..thanks....U.u

Purin: hehe :3

Kumiko: and now, for some other presents! to my sister, a new box of ferreo rocher!! :D, and for my friend cala-chan, a hazuki plushie! and yes i really did get you it cala! :3

Taruto: ....i still don't get christmas, and i don't intend to, there's too much mushy stuff! (grossed out look)

Kumiko: eh heh heh...i'm sorry if this is going to be up on the site on the 26th because i had to finish getting some late christmas presents and didn't get to finish this! gomen ne! tomorrow (26th) i'll be buying tons more things! :3 and eating my birthday cake! :DD

Taruto: i loathe christmas.......(purin attached to him)

Purin: I WUV CHRISTMAS! but not as much as i wuv tar-tar! :3

Kumiko: n.n Merry Christmas, minna-san!

Taruto: i STILL loathe christmas.......-.-''

Purin: and i still WUV christmas! and tar-tar!

Taruto: HATE!

Purin: WUV!

Taruto: HATE!

Purin: WUV!

Kumiko: okeeeee break it up! heh heh......bye!


	9. How to Make a Strawberry Quiche!

Kumiko: Ohayo, Konbanwa and Konnichiwa minna! I haven't updated in so long!

Taruto: thank goodness for that!

Kumiko: What did you say, Taruto? (menacing look)

Taruto: heh heh nothing Kumiko-sama...

Kumiko: that's good...anyhoooo i watched most of the Tokyo Mew Mew anime! Finally! It's so good but the events are in a really different order than the manga, but nonetheless it was fab :3 hehe i especially like the episode where Purin and Taruto are fighting each and rolling around on the floor :D

Purin: that's my favourite episode, Kumiko-onee-san, na no da!

Kumiko: i heard that Purin said "na no da" all the time but i didn't really think she really did, but her voice actor is so kawaii! n.n

Taruto: of course it's kawaii, you baka! oops...

Kumiko: eh hem...(pulls out big knife with a very very sharp edge)

Purin: pwetty knifeeeeeee, na no da!

Taruto: (gulp)

Kumiko: (brings down the knife and...)

Taruto: AHHHHHHHH!

Kumiko: (...cuts up some salmon) Sake anyone? n.n (eats some)

Purin: me, na no da! (grabs the whole piece and eats it all in one bite)

Taruto: ...

Kumiko: your voice actor is really kawaii too Taruto! haha but really Purin's right, you DO have really short shorts! XD

Taruto: ...U.u

Kumiko: But then again Kisshu's voice is so cool! And "Aoyama-kun"'s voice actor sounds like a girl, and...(still talking)

Purin: onee-san it is time for the reviews, na no da!

Taruto: (covers Purin's mouth) don't remind her Purin!

Purin: why not na no da?

Kumiko: hai Taruto...why not? (evil grin)

Taruto: anou...ACK! (runs away)

Kumiko: heh heh, i love making people run away in fear (evil grin)

Lorien Moore:

yayyyyyyyy torture Masaya over and over and over again! has your fanfic been put on to the site yet? I wanna read it! I haven't been on the site for so long I don't know which stories have been updated, so please tell me! hehe Mr.Fuzzums! Don't go with Kikyo! You baka! Go with Kagome! hits Inuyasha on the head heh heh

Amme Moto:

I don't think he does...Do you Ryou?

Ryou: (glare)

Kumiko: heh heh i don't think he does...but he's so cool in the anime! hahah Go Shirogane-san!

Ryou: (stands there with his arms crossed)

Kumiko: kewlness! XD

dream-angel114:

hehe onee-san you think Shirogane's hair is too blonde! XD I like the way his hair is! Nice and coollllllll! XD Did I say how I like Ryou's coolness? I like repeating myself :3 regardless that i gave you that bos of ferreo rocher, I get some too! Because I am your sister! muahahha!

Llamachick:

omigod you're right! I don't think Masaya is worthy enough to be destroyed by Kisshu-sama! No worries though, it isn't necessary in my fanfic! Kish will always be with Ichigo! As for Masaya, let's say that he'll be like Francis the fat cat! XD I have to admit tho he isn't half bad looking in the anime, althought Kisshu has coolness like Ryou! Something that Masaya would nevaaaaaa have!

Keruri Aohoshi:

did you REALLY make my recipes? O.o i think most of those most likely would have been very horrid to eat..but our TMM characters have bladders of steel so they can take it! n.n'' funny thing is, in my Home Economics class at school, my teacher said that a pastry blender could be used for the mixture needed to go in to quiches, tarts and pies. XDDD in that order too XD i hurt myself holding in the laughter XD

Purin: (playing a video of Taruto barfing many many times after each recipe)

Kumiko: heh heh..

KutchipatchiROCK:

sorry no recipe for the Christmas special, I didn't have time, I wanted it to be updated before Christmas was over..n.n'' I wanted to make a Valentine's day special too, but I didn't have time either n.n'' gomen nasai!

Chapter 9 - How to Make a Strawberry Quiche!

Kumiko: and presenting our special guest...KISSHU!

Fangirls: AHHHHH IT'S KISSHU-KUN! HE'S MINE! (attempt to glomp him)

Kish: ...Ichigo's mine! (glomps Ichigo)

Ichigo: n.n did you hear that annoying fangirls? he's MINE!

Kumiko: o...k...

Ingredients:

1 overly popular green haired alien

1 koneko, property of the overly popular green haired alien

1 hyper monkey girl

1 he-she alien with red hair

1 basket of strawberries

1 electric blender

2 scoops of ice cream

5 tart shells

1 cup of strawberry whipping cream

First, wash the strawberries, remove all the leaves on the top except for 5 of them.

Purin: (pouring water on to the strawberries) wheeeeeeeee na no da:3

Ichigo: no not like that Purin, you have to treat strawberries with care. (washing each strawberry individually)

Kish: (pouring water on strawberries carelessly)

Ichigo: Kisshu...U.u

Kish: heh heh n.n'' (washes them properly)

Ichigo: good Kisshu! (hugs him)

Kish: n.n

Kumiko: (listening to koi wa a la mode, aka Tokyo Mew Mew Ending song) KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi!

(A/N: KARIKARI hagotae hoshii shi- I want something crunchy!)

Taruto: (hands Kumiko a carrot)

Kumiko: ...(grabs it and eats it) n.n

Next, with the strawberries that have been washed and removed of the leaves, grind them up in the blender with the ice cream and the whipping cream, until nice and fluffy.

Kish: (puts ingredients in the blender and starts blending them together but has forgotten to put on the lid before starting to blend)

Taruto: Kish you baka! put on the lid!

Kish: who are you calling a baka you midget?

Kish and Taruto: (glaring at each other)

Ichigo: (puts lid back on blender and pulls Kish away)

Purin: (attempts to catch any drops of the mixture that had flown out of the blender)

Kish and Taruto: (still glaring)

Ichigo: ok ok! stop with the glaring! back to the recipe before I burst!

Kish: hai, Ichigo! (follows Ichigo's orders and gets back to work)

Taruto: wow...he sure is obediant..

Ichigo: n.n

Purin: (glomps Taruto for no apparent reason) I wuv you, Tar Tar, na no da!

Taruto: ...

Kumiko: (still listening to koi wa a la mode)

(A/N: this is a very addictive song :3 if you want it email me at: xxsnow underscore koshiteruxx at won't let me do underscores it's not really written it's just a underscore in my email address)

Now, pour the mixture from the blender in to the tart shells.

Purin: (attempts to pour mixture on to Taruto's back)

Ichigo: (takes mixture from Purin) ...U.u (does the step properly)

Put the tart shells in to the refridgerator for 5 minutes to allow the mixture to set. Meanwhile, glomp each other.

Kumiko: O.o (leaves so that she won't be glomped)

Purin: (glomps Taruto) Tar-tar is so glompable na no da!

Taruto: glompable? U.u

Kish and Ichigo: (glomp)

Kumiko: (comes back) ...I am officially scared...(is listening to My Sweet Heart, aka Tokyo Mew Mew opening song) RIBON wo musunde waratte mitara kawatta watashi ni nareta kigashita...

Ichigo: where is she getting all of these songs?

Purin: internet, na no da:3

Ichigo: U.u

Kumiko: (still listening and neglecting everything around her)

Kish: ...

Now, take the strawberry quiches out, and put one of the remaining strawberries on the top of each one.

Purin: (plops the strawberry on her quiche and eats it)

Taruto: U.u (puts the strawberry on the quiche and doesn't do anything)

Kish: (puts you know what on you know where and gives you know what to you know who)

Kumiko: translation to what i just typed up there! puts the strawberry on to the quiche and gives it to Ichigo XD

Ichigo: was that really necessary?

Kumiko: Hai! (goes back to listening to music)

Ichigo: (does the same thing with hers and gives it to Kish)

Kish: arigatou koneko!

Ichigo: arigatou Kisshu!

Kish and Ichigo: (stare in to each other's eyes)

Taruto: the horror!

Purin: (eats taruto's quiche without him noticing)

Kumiko: ok that's it! Ichigo and Kish, break up to mushy stuff before I barf!

End of Chapter 9

Kish and Ichigo: (are mad at Kumiko)

Kumiko: U.u (turns around and starts listening to music again)

(A/N:I have an obsession with the songs!)

Purin: everything was so yummi na no da!

Taruto: i've been scarred for life! (has seen Kish and Ichigo's mushy eyes)

Kish: urusai, twerp!

Taruto: grr...(is having problems after being scarred for life)

Ichigo: (goes to find Minto's recipe)

Kumiko: (has stopped listening to music) gomen if this chapter isn't as randomly funny as other chapters, because i haven't written for so long and the homework is making me have writer's block...Next chapter will be minto's recipe, and until then, Kumiko-channnnnnnnn, OUT!


	10. How to Steep Perfect Tea!

Kumiko: ohayo, ohayo ohayo! (even though it may not be morning where our readers are)

Taruto: i. despise. you.

Purin: Don't say that Tar-tar! Kumi-sama is great to us, na no da!

Taruto: yeah...maybe great to you...

Kumiko: What was that Taruto? U.u

Taruto: Nothing kumi-chan...u.u

Purin: reviews, na no da!

Kumiko: good Purin! (gives her a banana candy)

Purin: one for purin, one for...hey there's not enough na no da! (tries again) one for purin, one for...it still won't work na no do! T.T

Taruto: (in a corner) i don't know these people...

(A/N: if some things in here don't make sense, like me saying that i'm still on my spring break, it's because i started working on this before the end of spring break and i'm updating several months later n.n'')

dreamcaster555 -

hontou ne gomen nasai! i haven't died! nothing happened to me! well maybe i did die from the homework during the school year, but right now i'm on my spring break, although it end tomorrow...i wish it didn't T.T please keep reviewing! P.S - have you written any stories? i don't know but maybe i've read them and maybe i haven't but if you have please tell me which ones they are so that i can review and give you goodies! (gives dreamcaster555 some candies) n.n

Enjie Yekcam -

yes i was! it was horrible (sob) actually i don't think that was the first episode, i think that they played the fourth episode or something around that, first as a preview. anyways it does suck that Masaya ((cough)) or Mark ((cough)) finds out about Ichigo ((cough)) or Zoey Hanson ((cough)) so early in the series! I hate suckie english fan dubs!

Llamachick -

that's true, a strawberry quiche is one of my better recipes that actually sound normal n.n'' i wonder how it would taste though, because really quiche's are meant to have fillings like meat and cheese n.n'' but i guess a strawberry quiche could work as a dessert, andddddddd i'm talking too much n.n'' i should shut up shouldn't i?

Taruto: HAI!

Purin; (whacks taruto on the head) :DD bad tar-tar, na no da!

Kumiko: Good Purinnnnnnn! (gives her yet another banana candy)'

Purin: (has already eaten the previous candy) one for purin, one for...hey there's not enough na no da! (tries again) one for purin, one for...it STILL won't work na no do! T.T

Taruto: deja vu...O.o

Kumiko: (misha laugh) tee hee hee!

dream-angel114 –

my friends think i'm like Minto…what do you think onee-san? (wow that was short XD)

Chopstick Flower Samurai –

actually i already wrote one for Ryou, and this one is going to be about Minto so I guess you could say that you got your request n.n'' and i have no idea why my story is still on the site, even if it is in script form n.n'' but you're right, the site shouldn't pick on newbies! I guess I don't get cruel insensitive reviews because I'm so nice to my reviewers n.n'' (huggles for all reviewers) and my story hasn't been deleted BECAUSE I have such nice reviewers! MUFFINS FOR ALL REVIEWERS! (throws muffins everywhere)

Taruto: (catches a muffin and eats it) munch, munch, munch… (5 minutes later) X.x

Purin: hahaha yay! Tar-tar go bye bye, na no da!

Kumiko: n.n'' (revives taruto for the sake of it) I love killing off my favourite TMM characters :D

Chapter 10 – How to Steep Perfect Tea (yes lame I know but I couldn't think of anything, so sue me)

Ingredients -

1 teapot

3 teabags

4 tea cups

4 pieces of white chocolate (white chocolate….yummmmmm :D)

Minto: I can't have my tea now, it's not afternoon!

Kumiko: In Mongolia it is:D ((cough)) lie ((cough))

Minto: it is? (flies to Mongolia expecting to find it to be noon and to be there to drink tea)

Kumiko: (waiting for Minto to come back to continue with the story) yawn..

Purin: tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar-tar..(purin's way of counting time XD)

Taruto: O.o (gives purin a bottle of tar)

Purin: kampai! (runs away to Mongolia to find Minto)

(((Five Weeks Later)))

Kumiko: X.x

Taruto: U.u….zzzzzzzzz….

Purin: WE'RE BACK, NA NO DA! (kumiko and taruto wake up)

Minto: (drinking exotic Mongolian tea) why did you have to bring me back? I was….(interrupted)

Kumiko: can we please go back to the story? My readers are waiting!

Taruto, Purin, Minto: Hai….

First, fill the tea pot three quarters full with water.

Purin: (uses a quarter to measure the water and dumps it in to the pot)

Minto: where did you learn to measure? The bank? (snigger)

Kumiko: that wasn't funny U.u

Taruto: (ignoring everyone and neglecting the fact that he's the only male there and does the step properly)

Kumiko: baddddd taruto! (pats him on the head)

Taruto: don't you mean "gooood taruto"? (confused look)

Kumiko: maybe :D

Taruto: U.u

Next, place the tea bags in to the tea pot and place the lid on top. Allow it to rest for 5 minutes.

Minto: (reading a bedtime story to the tea and putting a small quilt over it)

Kumiko: U.u''

When the 5 minutes have passed, carefully pour an equal amount of tea in to each teacup. Eat a piece of white chocolate to go with the tea.

Minto: it's STILL not noon!

Taruto: (looks at the clock and realizes that it's 11:59) T.T

Purin: THE DUCKS ARE COMING, NA NO DA!

Kumiko; (gives Purin the nobel random-ness prize) :D

Taruto: I live in a world of lunatic females...U.u

Kumiko: I live in a world of evil authoresses torturing anime characters :3

Purin: I live in a world where there are only bananas, monkeys, me, and TAR-TAR:D

Minto: I live in a world where this chapter ends so that i can have my tea!

End of Chapter 10 ---

Purin: the ducks are the monkey's fatal enemies, na no da...we monkeys must beware, na no da...

Taruto: (holding a rubber duckie)

Purin: ATTACK! (stabs the rubber duckie with a pointy fork and strangles Taruto to death)

Kumiko: meep :3 my random status has gone up 400 percent on the stock market :DD

Taruto: X.x

Purin: DUCKS ARE 3vil! (p0unce)

Kumiko: well that's all until next time folks! (i sound like that pig from looney toons except with out stuttering XD)


	11. How to Make Cookies for TMM characters!

Kumiko: I have updated in soooo long T.T even if it IS summer XP gomen nasai! My brains have been in a trance while watching anime XD

Purin: (tape of Kumiko watching anime)

Kumiko on the tape: guuuuuu……KYAH! Kikumaru! Ryoma! Tezuka:3 (is in love with Kikumaru's voice, Ryoma's cool attitude, and Tezuka's awesome control over the Seigaku tennis club)

Purin: Kumi-san is trying to finish the Prince of Tennis series before summer ends, na no da!

Kumiko: yesh it's true, I'm on episode 143…wo0t! 23 more episode to go! XD

Taruto: review timeeeee :D (taruto has developed a hyper personality over the summer)

Dreamcaster555 –

Yay! I would like to read them n.n but when you reviewed, fanfiction cut off the last part of your email address, so If you don't mind, could you give me your email address again? Or I'll give you mine in "word format" so that you can email me? n.n :3 here it is: xxsnow(underscore here)koshiteruxx(at)hotmail(dot)com

I'm looking forward to your email :D

Ukari-chan –

Thank you! I'm honored that you're saying that my story is going to be one of your favourites :D yeah I know, everyone feels sorry for Taruto, but it's just too fun to torture him! (pokes taruto) :3

Kaggierain –

A lot of people read fanfiction at night….maybe it's just meant to be XD I read fanfiction at night ALL the time n.n hai! I'm updating now, please enjoy!

Chopstick Flower Samurai –

Wo0t! yesh! Campaign! Down with 4kids! You can also email me and gather people to rally against the baka 4kids productions u,U (plays whac-a-4kids-dub) :3 I love giving out Nobel Randomness Prizes! Yesh I agree taruto's dub voice actor should be burned at the stake! Maybe we should try it on the actual taruto!

Kumiko: (lights a match)

Taruto: O.o (runs away)

Kumiko: (summons Wolfram from Kyou Kara Maou and Roy Mustang from FMA to burn taruto)

(A/N: both Wolfram and Roy can summon fire out of nowhere like po0f! n.n)

Taruto: X.x

Kumiko: to answer your questions about what the muffins are made of, I'm not sure because my good friend Ruki bakes them :3 I'll have to ask her, but I think one of the ingredients is rat poison XD (chucks muffins at taruto) but the ones I give reviewers are imagination muffins! They become whatever you want XD

Akira Ouka –

YAY! Ouka-san :D I reviewed your story already so you CANNOT kill me XD you are starting to talk like Ruki now T.T I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing XP

Chapter 11 FINALE – How to Make Perfectly Baked Cookies for the TMM characters

(A/N: this is keiichiro's chapter if you didn't know n.n'' I don't have many tmm characters to write about left, and this is the last one! (sob sob) T.T)

Ingredients:

2 medium eggs

2 cups of flour

Half a cup of white sugar

1 cup butter

1 cup milk

1 strawberry (Ichigo)

1 mint leaf (Minto)

1 lettuce leaf (Rettasu)

1 pudding cup (Purin)

1 jar of pomegranate jam (Zakuro)

1 artificial quiche flavoring sauce (Kish)

1 artificial pie flavoring sauce (Pai)

1 artificial tart flavoring sauce (Taruto)

1 cup of yellow frosting (Ryou)

1 jar of chef's choice candies (Keiichiro)

1 large mixing bowl

1 wooden mixing spoon

1 rolling pin

A pack of assorted cookies cutters (preferably in the shapes of the tmm characters n.n)

1 cookie pan

1 conventional oven

**First, mix together the eggs, flour, sugar, butter (melted), and milk together in the large mixing bowl.**

Keiichiro: pour pour pour, mix mix mix, stir stir stir….:D

Kumiko: (whaps Keiichiro on the head) stop saying words in a singsong voice! U.u

Keiichiro: hai hai hai? (translation: yes yes yes?)

Kumiko: argh…

Then, shape the cookie dough in a huge round ball.

Keiichiro: roll roll roll, into a perfect little balllllllllll :D

Kumiko: must…maintain…cool….

Keiichiro: finished!

Purin: A BALL! (grabs ball of dough) catch taruto!

Taruto: nani? (translation: what?) (catches dough) ewww what is this human snack?

Kumiko: cookies. (whaps Taruto on the head and takes the ball of dough) here keiichiro, but NO MORE SINGING! It's making me insane O.o

Keiichiro: hai!

**Next, take the ball of dough you have formed, and roll it out flat with the rolling pin.**

Keiichiro: can I sing?

Kumiko and Taruto: NO!

Purin: YES na no da!

Keiichiro: roll roll rollllllllllllll, flat flat flattttt like a pancakeeee

Kumiko: (twitch twitch) ….

Then, you take the cookie cutters, and place them on the cookie dough. Make sure to leave enough room for all the cutters.

Keiichiro: cut cut cutttt in to all my nice TMM friendsssss :3

Kumiko: THAT'S IT! (whap whap whap the Keiichiro on the head!)

Purin: this part is censored for violence and any incredible forces of whapping, kicking, shouting and evil Ruki muffin throwing na no da :3

Taruto: O.O

Kumiko: (done whapping) ….that wasn't need Purin…all I did was whap him on the head…about…1233534975 times :3

Keiichiro: T.T

**After the cookie cutters have been placed properly, put the cookies on the cookie pan, and insert it in to the conventional oven for approx. 10 minutes.**

Keiichiro: (puts pan in oven)

Taruto: so what do we do now?

Purin: we WAIT! Wo0t! na no daaaaaaaaaaa

Kumiko: waiting? Aw…guuuuuuuuuuu….(kumi's method of waiting XD)

Purin: pyuuuuuuuu (purin's method of waiting)

Taruto: O.o

**(10 minutes later)**

Keiichiro: It's done! YAY

Kumiko: (takes it out of the oven)

Taruto: ewww they turned all hard…are they supposed to be like this?

Purin: hai na no da! Didn't you know what cookies are like Tar-tar?

Kumiko: yes Taruto, didn't you? (smirk smirk)

Taruto: er…shush I have a limited knowledge of earth things…(pokes a cookie) strange things…that the blonde brat made…

Ryou: (randomly appears) who are you calling a blonde brat you red haired pig tailed alien runt?

Kumiko: now now Ryou, go back to Sakuya-chan's fanfic (pushes him back)

(A/N: my onee-chan Sakuya, is writing fanfic with Ryou :3 please go read it! It's called: I'm a Girl in an all Boys boarding school, or something like that n.n'')

**Now, place each of the items corresponding to each character on each cookie.**

Keiichiro: (places a strawberry on the female cat shaped cookie, spreads pudding on the monkey cookie and places the mint leaf on the bird cookie)

Kumiko: (spreads pomegranate jam on the wolf cookie, places the lettuce leaf on the whale cookie, and spreads artificial quiche flavoring sauce on the medium alien cookie)

Taruto: (spreads yellow frosting on the male cat cookie, and places little chef's choice candies on the chef's hat cookie)

Purin: (spreads artificial pie flavoring sauce on the 3.14 cookie, and spreads artificial tart flavoring sauce on the midget alien cookie)

Everyone (all the TMM characters) : Ittadikimasu! (phrase in Japanese used before eating a meal)

Kumiko: this is the last chapter of Purin and Taruto's cookbook! Thank you to all the reviewers who were so kind to review (bow) also to Fanfiction. com who let me post my story here n.n I hope everyone enjoyed the taruto hitting, masaya bashing, purin randomness-ing and kumiko ranting :3 oh yes and of course the cooking n.n please don't try some of these recipes at home, I don't think they're suitable to be eaten XD until my next fanfic, Sayonara!


End file.
